bad spell
by longhornfan22
Summary: what happens when a bad spell runs a muck and twlight and friends find them selves on a planet called 'Earth' will they go back or will something terrible happen


It was a calm, and nice evening for the timid butter yellow Pegasus she loved to sit down near the window and watch the sunset come over sweet apple Acers she saw a broad figure go in between the trees it wasn't applejack, she was helping rainbow dash with a new trick

_I wonder if that's big machintosh the one rainbow dash likes _the quite mare thought to her-self

"It's too bad she's too scared to go over and even talk to him, I mean he seems nice"

At twilights house she was also admiring the sunset with something else on her mind

"Rarity I think I found the spell, call the others"

They all gathered down on a secret field where the apple trees would be planted later that year

fluttershy brought a vase applejack brought apples for the spell to work you have to link something that grows in you're universe with the same fruit they do on earth it ties the two universes together so universal travel is possible Twilight continued to read and hesitated and wondered if she would be able to continue without being yelled at

"Now we need a um dash"

"What's up twilight?"

"We need 3 Pegasus feathers" it took a few minutes for the information to settle in the cyan Pegasus's mind and then she dropped to the grass wings tucked closely into her sides

"Come on sugarcube we all gotta contribute to make it work isn't that right twilight?"

"Precisely, please dash?"

The Pegasus hung her head in defeat

"fine I got a couple of them that are louse I guess a few wouldn't hurt" she said glancing at her right wing and gently plucking 3 feathers from the wing "ow…"

"So um twilight if I don't mind asking? What is this spell?"

"It's a special spell it takes us, to an alternate universe"

"Will it hurt" rarity said a distinct hearing of fear in her voice

"I don't know now can we just do this already?" dash said starting to get impatient

"Ok" they said getting closer to the purple unicorn her horn burst out in brightness they all had to shield their eyes

"What in tarnation's, going on down there on the field?" big Macintosh said running to the field fast

The brightness grew as did a great wind it blew and big machintosh was nearing

There was a blast of light that went off in all directions big machintosh was caught in it not more than 3 ft behind the purple mare

They all landed on the same hill except what thought would be a thud was nothing

"what, it did nothing, and what in the hay is big Mach doing here…" she looked at him as did everyone else

His eyes grew big and his cheeks turned red he turned around and went behind a tree

"I wonder what scared him off?" said the cowpony she looked down and well was surprised

"Twilight what was the name of this universe?" said pinkie

"Earth, I think was the name of it"

"I've heard of that place, it has these weird creatures in it doesn't it, where they wore clothes" dash said putting her hands on her hips

"OH my word" rarity's voice rang out from the realization of what happened

"Twilight what in the hay happened?" dashes voice had anger and concern in it

"I think we are humans, now"

"Can you get us back?" Rarity said not liking that she landed in the mud

Twilight shook her head "I'm sorry that spell took a lot out of me"

They travled to river bank where big machintosh was taking a swim

"Hey come on the waters just fine" he said

Meanwhile in this city

i was in my kitchen alone the house was empty completely quite for a change usally there would be lots of noise kids screaming,crying laughing im the most quite one of my family only boy i take care of my sisters like any brother would my dads words rattled around in my head when he was halfway out the door

"Now son you go out, by the river and check if that fence is holding up and bring the horse so you won't have to walk, and make sure there isn't anyone in the river or our side of it anyways"

"Got it dad see yall later"

I'm timothy McGrath my dad was a very famous country singer still is.

I went to the river saw a bunch of naked folks in the river

"Hey!" I yelled scaring one of them I let out a long whistle sending an echo to roll through the hill behind the river

They all got out and stood there

"Uh what yall doing out here" my eyes focused on there faces

"We don't know we did a spell and here we are" the front one said who had long purple and a pink streak going down it

"Hold on" I said getting back on the horse and going back to the house

I have seven sisters all around those girls ages so I took a couple of things

For the guy, who didn't want to get out didn't blame him I grab a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt

I got a bag, and went back slamning the stuborn gate that wouldnt close sometimes it had a note gently going to the ground

_Dear sweetie, look out for the farm while we are on vacation sure whished you would've gone but hey it was you're choice_

_Love mom and dad. And your sisters_

Every time my family and I go out, we get hit with a wave of flashing cameras and questions

I don't want to live that way so I stayed here and managed the farm

I got close to the river and stopped near the girls and dropped the bag

The rummaged through it and started putting stuff on

"Hey buddy, once there done you can come out, and change ok how you holding up?"

"It's freezing out here" he said shaking

"Its 40 degree creek, it's going to be cold"

He got out and I gave him a towel he changed behind a tree

"Now yall give you're name so I can call you're brother sisters someone to come get you"

"Where are we?" said one with many colors I know people like to dye their hair but sheesh lay off the bright colors

"You are in the small city of Benham, Kentucky. Partner Id recon you aren't from around these parts, where yall from"

"We are from the land of equestria"

"Haha, and I'm the queen of England, you believe, to tell me you guys are from that show on the internet, my little pony oh that's good stop 't you're killing me"

I said going down onto my knees and laughing up a storm

They just stared and glared at me

"What yall are serious no way so that means you are"

"Fluttershy she said" quietly

"im sorry my sisters yellow sweater doesn't really fit ya"

"Oh no its fine I like it" she said smiling she might be human but shyness sure didn't change

"And you are r-rainbow dash isn't it?" my memory kicken in i cant remember all of there names i hadnt watched the show or been forced to watch this show for the last week

"You better believe it buddy"

"Hey I'm sorry I couldn't find any more shirts so I took my sisters flight jacket hope you don't mind"

"Not at all I love it" she said putting her hands in the baby blue pockets

"So um im guessing you're the country one" i said almost hit with a ton of bricks taking in her buety he long hair bristling in the breze i was in my own little world for a second

"I sure am nice to meet, ya I'm applejack" she said full heartedly

"and that's twilight, pinkie, and rarity" she said kind of lightly drifting off looking into my blue eyes

Rainbow dash nudged twilight "hey what's happening to her"

"She is falling for a human, it's going to be a little hard trying to break it up when we have to leave"

"Come on it's getting dark I want to get there before anyone else so I can introduce yall"

in my parts you hang out with you're friends at the nearby lake and hang out have a good time and just enjoy each others company i had my dads boat attached to my truck so its going to be fun tonight redneck yaught club all the way baby oh yeah!

my friends were yelling at me as i guided the trailer and my truck into the water it went in and the girls waded into it i parked my truck and ran to join in

We went into the boat and blasting the music applejack was having fun others not so much

We got back on shore and

were gathered round the campfire rarity was teaching the others how to properly make a s'mores

i busted out

"Nah you just eat them" me and Applejack said at the same time going for the s'more our hands touched we stared at each other

"Ooohh, where's the pop corn this is getting good" Dash whispered before getting punched in the shoulder by Rarity

after s'mores we said goodbyes and went to the parking lot here comes my friend rick

"hey man I bet you my truck is faster than you and if I win", he paused and looked at dash "I can go on a date with her"

"You're on" we spit and shook hands

I pulled Applejack to the truck and her friends came with me

"Yall see the seat belts, put them on and hold on this maybe a little loud" I said reving the enigine

The light changed we both darted forward

We came to the stop sign and stopped

"I lost…" I said

"No one can louse win they race me"

"Hey can I um try?" said dash a deviant smile on her face

"Sure I said switching seats"

the light changed again and we went blasting infront of the other guy

"Hey whats this red button on the steering wheel do?"

"NO STOP" i yelled it was the nos button she pushed it we were all forced back into our seats she slowed down to see that my friend had won

"I lost, I hate lousing" she said

"Hey atleast you get a free dinner I suggest putting cotton in your ears hes going to boast bout how his truck is so much greater than mine or something like that.

That made Dash smile

"Ok where yall sleeping tonight?" i looked back to the group Dash and Big machintosh kind of seperated then kissed for a couple minutes they talked then they came back

They all looked at each other

"Id tell ya what until you figure out this spell stuff yall can sleep at my ranch"

"Ya sure sugarcube"

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

We were all around the ages of 20 to 22 so we were allowed to drink

"Hey whats that neon place" i heard the yellow one say

"I want to show you where I go sometimes"

I went in they shouted and hollered then stopped when I had 6 girls come in behind me

One random dude shouted "God damn tim GET SOME" he said laughing leaning against the bar the bartender saw this and took away the beer he was drinking

We sat down at a table near the dance floor Dash and Machintosh immediatly went to the dance floor

Ok you love birds time to find a partner its time for our slow dance

"Oh come on aj you would do great"

"I don't know honey"

"Ok" I said sitting back down

I took a swig of my beer than I swigged a little of hers "hey come back here" I ran out onto the dance floor and waited for her,

"Would you care to dance my fare lady?"

"Oh uh sure why not"

we moved closer together she just seemed to melt in my embrace wasnt sure if she was doing that, because she liked me, or the alichol was getting to her eaither one i dont care just as long as I'm with her the song stopped we stayed like that for a few more seconds and then went to go sit down

We sat back down a biker passed aj stiffened as the biker slapped Applejacks butt

I tackled the biker and let out an all out brawl

We went outside with it I landed a few punches and he did some it went back and forth

I finally nocked him out streightend my color on my jacket the bumped into a giant chest

My eyes widened the I felt pain shoot through my nose I went flying behind me landing on a table snapping it in half we were in the door way so

the guy i supposedly nocked out was back and drunk and angry with a magnum in his pocket

Applejack and her friends and I left i was about to get in when I felt a barrel pressed against my side and then I heard a loud bang blood splatted the window I was shocked I fell to one knee then I grabbed the gun and pistil wipped him after tackling him down I then turned over to my back

I got in my truck the girls shrieked at the amount of blood there was

I took off my shirt and tore it with my knife and made a long strip and tied around my torso

"Ok we all ready", they all stared at me they looked at how scared i looked and were all shocked

"We're not going to the ranch not yet anyway we well" I laughed a little "I'm going to the hospital"

We were on the highway and I felt lightheaded no! not now don't go blank mind

I parked the truck and got out well mostly fell out

The girls got me and guided me into the building Applejack and Rainbow Dash on my sides"

My vison was failing

We bursted through the door my sirt bandage falling off

My eyes were rolled up in my head

A nurse yelled

"STRECHER!" he yelled loudly I gave it all to say awake

"Aj…I love you" I said whispering in her ear

I heared voices and crying

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came back Tuesday and um I'm sorry son but um she left with her friends"

"What?" I sprang up in bed I was in a lot of pain I ripped out my iv and made a dead line to the door I stopped and put on my pants and ditched the gown i didnt care how much trouble i would be in i dont want her to leave i love her

I ran outside it was raining and I saw a faint light

I ran towards it and I noticed 6 similar figures i ran faster

"WAIT!" I yelled I shielded my eyes, and I jumped and just like the light started and it was gone

I landed on the charred grass and I saw 6 similar figures drop out of a hole and into the raging river

"TIM!" she yelled trying to keep her head above water

I jumped into the river and grabbed the ones that were limp and took them to the side and went for aj I noticed that the river stops oh no….


End file.
